halolegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Halo: Rogue Commandos
Prologue: Leo walked down the hall, making not a sound... They'd lost her... Stiff was their glue, and without her, they'd be gone, the spirit of the SPARTAN Rogues would be demolished... Rogues had always been eternal. But now they were dead. Some of them would recover, but they'd all lost something. Leo didn't know what, but they did. “F06.” “I'm here,” Leo whispered, walking into the conference room, “I'm here.” “Pull yourself together, son, there'll be time for that later,” Captain Pillar said. “I'm together, sir,” Leo whispered. Captain Pillar some how knew Leo's pain. How, he didn't know, but he had the understanding eyes, “The threat on Red Six is still there. You're going down there to be a symbol of peace for the people, don't let your guard down, we believe the Covenant are hiding in the city you will be stationed in. Be careful, your back up will arrive later.” “Back up sir, part of our team?” Leo asked. “Not the Rogues, F06, the ONI is sending in the Rogue Commandos.” Leo stopped...'' Rogue'' Commandos?... Part I: A Rogue Commando's awakening “Ashster, get up!” Ashley turned over on her bunk, then put her head under the pillow. “Ashley!” came Zachem's annoying voice. Daniel walked over, then flipped the mattress over. Johnny chuckled, as well as the rest of the team. Ash rubbed the base of her skull, then pushed the mattress of, “Good morning to you too!” Daniel laughed, then went to turn, when Ashley jumped over her bunk, and tackled him. “Owch! Hey!” Daniel shouted, then elbowed her back. Ash stood back up. “Flip my mattress over again, and see if I don't knock you out.” Daniel stood, then shook his head, he was an entire quarter of a foot taller than her. “Ash-Ash-Ash always making empty threats, aren't we?” Roman asked. Ash turned around, drew her fist back, then punched Roman in the gut. Roman grunted, falling back. “''Empty'', sure,” Ashley growled. Nick started to laugh. “Not funny,” Ash growled, then slipped into her uniform, and walked out. "Boys... Ugh!" Breakfast At breakfast, Ash drank her black coffee, while Daniel had sausage and eggs. “What are you reading?” he asked. “Latest updates on the war,” Ash said, skimming through the datapad. Johnny snatched it. Ash growled, then rolled her eyes. Nick and the others sat down at their personal table. “Nick, that recruit is staring at you again,” Ash muttered. He turned. Ash snatched a piece of his bacon, then shoved into her mouth. “Does she realize I'm sixteen?” he muttered. Ash chuckled, “Probably not. She winked at you.” Nick turned again. Ash snatched his toast, eggs and bacon, then started to eat it. “I wonder what she's thinking,” he whispered. Daniel glared at Ash as she finished it. “You're so mean.” “It's in the blood,” Ash whispered, the n she turned to Johnny and snatched the data pad back. “Jeez, Ash! Touchy! Nick turned back around, then froze at everything on his plate gone, except the hashbrowns, “What?!” “Roman did it,” Ash muttered. “Roman!” Nick shouted. “What? Why does it always have to be my fault?!” Roman exclaimed. Ash chuckled in her head, then a section of an article caught her eye... ---- : Another SPARTAN Lost ---- “Interesting,” she whispered, then took a closer look. ---- :: Seaman Lauren SPARTAN Rogue-177, another honorable soldier lost. SPARTAN 177 was listed MIA after protecting her team against the Covenant. Upon blowing a ship to hell in order to keep Red Six safe… The citizens now remain with the SPARTAN at mind. Rogue-177 was a special ops SPARTAN. At age fourteen she and her CO with Onyx team broke through Covenant lines, only to fail their mission due to insufficient planning. 177 destroyed the Covenant plant, only to have a squad of marines killed. But they are now saying that in her death she regained what she had lost. Not only for herself, but for all the SPARTAN Rogues. ---- “What?” Daniel asked. “Some SPARTAN Rogue died.” Daniel took the data pad. “What? 177? Chief Ford talked about the Rogues all the time, he talked about Leonardo-the medical guy, Luke the CO, and Kale, but he talked about Lauren a lot. He’s going to be upset.” Ash snorted, “Ford only gets angry about us being late or doing the slightest thing wrong.” Daniel rolled his eyes. “You just have to be the ‘''bad-boy''’ don’t you?” Ash nodded gruffly. Jason sighed, “You’re a girl, you’re supposed to be the sweet one.” Ash jolted up, fire in her eyes. “I think Paste does enough of that for the nine of us! Look here guys, I don’t care what you think about me being the gruff one, I don’t know, and I really don’t care! You ladies sit here and eat your bagels, and I’ll go bench press!” Ash stood, then abruptly exited, only to bump into Ford. “Sir!” she snapped to. “At ease Apprentice. Where are you going?” “To the work room, sir.” Ford nodded, “Good man.” “How are the Rogue IIs, sir?” “Coming along nicely.” “Uh-sir, I thought you also might want to see this,” Ash said, then handed him the pad. Chief Ford looked at the pad… Ash sensed the atmosphere change… He wasn’t angry, she felt mixed feelings. Ford knew he shouldn’t care, but he did. “Thank you, Apprentice,” he whispered, then walked into the mess hall. Ashley suddenly felt an odd set of emotions drift into her mind. She shook if off, then walked away...'' Was she... jealous?'' Pressed | Category:LS177-incomplete Category:SPARTAN Rogues Category:SPARTAN Rogue Commandos